LukeRF44
LukeRF44 is one of the most well-known speedrunners within the community, known for his speed and ability to complete speedruns efficiently. Luke has competed in most of the tournaments with great success. He won the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament, made it to the grand final in IAS 2 but was eliminated in Round 2 in IAS 3. He did not compete in IAS 4, but competed in IAS 5, IAS 6, IAS 8, IAS? Nein!, and IAS 10. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 LukeRF44 was drawn in Group B, along with Cr4shJuh1s, Mr100PercentGamer, CabooseMiller101 and HydraVipa. He defeated CabooseMiller in a Spyro 1 race to get 15 dragons but lost to Mr100PercentGamer in a Spyro 1 race to get to Peace Keepers, and to Cr4shJuh1s in a race to 500 gems in Spyro 3. Luke also defeated HydraVipa in a Spyro 3 race to get 10 eggs, but it was void since HydraVipa withdrew from the tournament afterwards. In Round 2, Luke was in Group W with Bionicle2809 and Enardah and won easily. In the Quarter-Finals, Luke faced and won against CCowell125 to 100% Artisans and 50% Peace Keepers in Spyro 1. In the Semi-Finals, Luke defeated CrashPro3 and reached the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Luke faced Cr4shJuh1s again in a race to beat Gnasty Gnorc. Luke won this speedrun after Cr4shJuh1s encountered a fatal glitch, and became the first I'm A Speedrunner Champion. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 LukeRF44 was drawn in Group D. His opponents were 333alegreto333, CrashPro3 and Chaosstar. He won against 333alegreto333 in a Crash 2 race to get the Blue gem and the Green gem, against Chaosstar in a Crash 3 race to beat Dingodile and CrashPro3 in a Crash Team Racing race to get 2 CTR Tokens, although the last match only contained Luke's footage. Luke defeated all of his opponents and moved on to Round 2, in which he raced and defeated COOLPRO195 in a Crash 2 race to get 5 gems and defeat the Komodo Bros. In the Semi-Finals Luke raced and defeated TrueHaloMaster10 in a Crash Team Racing race to beat Oxide. In the Grand Final Luke was against CrashBandiSpyro12, StanScooby545 and Random8127. StanScooby's emulator crashed and Random was just there because of luck. That meant that it was more like the IAS 1 Grand Final where it was a race between 2 people. However Luke came 2nd, although it was still a really good effort from Luke to almost win the second competition as well. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Luke was drawm in Group K, along with PokemonPro3 (who quit the tournament, and was replaced by TrueHaloMaster10), Crash41596 and ImNotADoctor5. Luke won against Crash41596, ImNotADoctor5 and PokemonPro3. He raced Crash41596 in a Spyro 1 race to beat Blowhard, ImNotADoctor5 in a Spyro 1 race to 100% 3 levels and PokemonPro3 in a Spyro 3 race to beat Buzz. He did not race TrueHaloMaster10, due to Alex quitting the tournament. In Round 2 he raced Mr100PercentGamer in a Spyro: EtD race to get 13 dragonflies, in which Mr100P won by a second. A rematch was done, this time a race to get 18 dragonflies. Mr100P won comfortably, and Luke was eliminated. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Luke did not join IAS 4, but was back for IAS 5. He was drawn in Group A. He won against ImNotADoctor5 in a Crash 3 race to get the gem in Gee Wiz and TheMachineKing in a Crash Team Racing race to get the first key. Luke's match against FlamingFlarez was never done. Luke moved on to Round 2, where he would have faced ZeppelinG1993, but Zeppelin dropped out, giving Luke a bye. In the Quarter-Finals Luke raced, but lost to the first Crash Bandicoot champion: CrashBandiSpyro12. They did a Crash 2 race to beat N. Gin. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Luke was drawn in Group L along with AntarticSpyro, Katrinonus and CityRuler1. He raced Katrinonus in Spyro 2 to 100% 2 levels and get a skill point, which was a win. Another victory was achieved by beating CityRuler1, in a race to beat the first 4 bosses in Spyro 1. His match against AntarticSpyro was never done. In Round 2 Luke won against Spikestuff95 in a Spyro 1 race to beat 2 flight levels, collect 9 eggs, get a game over and beat Doctor Shemp (in that order). In the Quarter-Finals Luke faced NeviutzLP in a Spyro 2 race where the objectives were to get 14 orbs, beat Mystic Marsh, and beat Robotica Farms 100%. Luke was losing this match by several minutes, but Neviutz failed immensely in Robotica Farms, allowing Luke to snatch a miraculous victory. In the Semi-Finals Luke raced and beat PeteThePlayer in a Spyro 3 race to get Pete (a dragon in Desert Ruins). Luke made it to the Grand Final again, in which he had to face TheAFH013, RabidWombatJR and Ratchet5 in a Spyro 2 race to get 46 orbs, defeat Ripto, destroy each of the "?" vases, while getting an extra orb from each of the levels that they're in, get the skill point in Hurricos, and get both of the lamp challenge orbs in Glimmer. Luke came 4th in the race, which TheAFH013 won, by default because he had to leave, and his footage also got corrupted, and these two factors partially contributed to a rematch being done. He finished 4th in the rematch, which RabidWombatJR won, but he lost his footage. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Luke returned for IAS 8. He was in Group C alongside Playsihull, DigitalMasterpieces and ComicMischief100. ComicMischief would later drop out and be replaced by Spikestuff95. He would go on to beat all of his round 1 opponents and go to Round 2. He beat Playsihull in a race to get 1 white remote and beat the first boss in Gex 2, and DigitalMasterpieces in a race to get 3 remotes and 1 badge, and Spikestuff in a race to 100% Mission Control and 2 remotes, both in Gex 3. Round 2 saw Luke drawn against ShoReWol. They did a race to get 2 red remotes in "Pangaea 90210". The race was real close, but it seemed as ShoReWol was in front by a bit throughout the run. Both players would end up dying constantly in the final level, but ShoReWol ended up on top, leaving Luke elminated. Participation in IAS? Nein! Luke was placed in Group C, but it was short lived as it was quickly dissolved for being extremely inactive. He later placed in Group D along with his Group C opponent LonghairGaming, Playsihull, SuperGhettoSandwich and Manaidr. Luke's first race was against LonghairGaming. They did a race in MediEvil. It was a race to beat "The Return of the Graveyard". Luke won this match easily. His next race was against Manaidr. Luke won in a race to get 3 gems, 1 of which had to be coloured. Luke's final race in Round 1 was against SuperGhettoSandwich. Luke won in a race to get 3 gold relics and beat Dingodile. His last 2 races were in Crash 3. Luke didn't race Playsihull, but 3 victories were enough to go to Round 2 where Luke was surprisingly inactive and never did his race and was booted out of the tournament. However, when he did show up he was allowed to take part in MediEvil losers race to get back in the tournament. Luke won this match and was through to Round 3 where he defeated Th3AustralianGam3r in a race to beat N. Gin in Crash 3. The Quarter-Finals saw Luke facing and eliminating Ratchet5 in a race to 100% the first 5 boss levels in Spyro 1. In the Semi-Finals Luke had a rematch with one of his opponents from Round 1 - Manaidr. They did a race in Gex 2. It was a race to defeat Mecha-Rez. Unlike in Round 1, Manaidr won. Luke was still able to get to the Grand Final, because he won the Losers' Shaggin' Wagon race. However, he never showed up for the final as he couldn't find a working controller, and he never did a post-recording either, meaning that he was classified in 5th place. Statistics Game Statistics Matches involving more than one game are not counted. Medals File:IAS1GoldMedal.png File:IAS2SilverMedal.png Category:Competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Category:IAS Champion Category:Competitors from Europe Category:Active Article